Auriolus
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: Bellatrix has a daughter, they both survived the battle and at last, Rodolphus and the Dark Lord are dead. But are they both free, or are they trapped in the dark side forever? BB/S
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I own NOTHING. I mean, nothing, sadly. I love Harry Potter (namely Bella ('cause HBC is GOD!)) Please read and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, Auri. I truly am. You- you should not have seen that. I don-" I cut her off; but she continued to pace around the room.

"Mother! I don't care! I am glad I saw! He hurt you! He nearly killed you! I am glad I could watch Him die. He is a vicious, arrogant, evil man!" I exclaimed and I jumped up, as if it would make a point. She only chuckled and dropped onto the seatte.

We had just witnessed the death of my 'father' at the battle. I was estatic that He was finally gone and that the Dark Lord was also gone. We were free, no bargins or petitions, we were free to live as normal witches.

My mother smiled softly and stopped chuckling. I walked over to her and undid the clasps in her dress. She had been hit in the side and it was still bleeding, I knew she would have to fix it. She looked to me and said, "you grew up so fast, love. Where did your childhood go?" She asked, touching my cheek. I pulled away, I didn't like to be touched- ever. Even by the only person I could trust. She frowned and pointed at the chair across from her. I knew what she meant. I sighed and walked over, sitting stiffly in her chair as she lay on the seatte, healing her wounds.

I began to jiggle my leg and bite my nails. Look around and sigh. My mother eventually, after healing the deep wound in her side, told me to stop. It was distracting her. But I was scared, we needed to leave His Manor. It belonged to Him and aurors were catching Death Eaters, and my Mother and Father had been His most loyal. I hated my Father. He was cruel, vicious and He tried to kill me once. I was glad He was dead, I didn't want to stay in His house anymore, with His presence surrounding us. I gave her a withering glare as she said this before speaking.

"But Mother, we must go, you need to believe me when I say that He was awful, mean and vile. Good thing He's dead. Don't cling on to Him, I know you hate Him too, don't pretend." She looked at me strangely, I didn't care though. I just wanted to leave. Anywhere was better than here. "Mother, please, we need to get our stuff packed and we need to leave. Just leave, go anywhere. Anywhere but here. Please." I was pleading with her, and I new she didn't want to leave. Despite everything, she had lived in this home for more than half of her life and I knew she was scared for me, but we had to get away from the danger this house held.

"I am sorry, darling, sorry if I've scared you. We will leave. I have been packed for weeks. I knew that a battle was coming, that I would have to flee directly afterwards. I even bought a cottage, a little one, by the sea. It has all the charms. Once we arrive, no one will be able to find us." She said this smiling happily at the thought of being alone, without Him demanding her to do this and that.

The thought appealed to me too. I would have peace and quiet, I could draw and read alone and not have the pureblood nonsense rammed down my throat every five minutes. I could escape the darkness and coldness of the horrific Manor. We would never need to return, not that it would matter if we did, it;s likel the manor will be burnt; who wants to keep a house like this?

"Yes. I want to. I am packed; did it this morning. I wanted to go then and there... not sure why I didn't..." I smiled at her. "Guess I didn't want to leave my Mother alone with a monster." She smiled properly at me and held me close. I loved my Mother more than anything in the world, and I knew I was the most important thing in her life.

"Come on then, love. I emptied the Lestrange vault earlier, we have enough gold to last a century. All hidden in a battered bag upstairs. Go get your stuff pet, I'll get mine as well." She disappeared up the grand staircase to the master bedroom. I left our parlour and followed her upstairs, towards my room instead.

It was empty, as I knew it would be. I had packed everything up and magicked it all into a small back bag. It was the depth of my wand and as wide as my palm. Everything that I needed was in here, and Tabella didn't need a cage because she was well trained.

"Come!" I said to the snow white owl perched on my windowsill. She hooted and flew to my shoulder. I laughed as her feathers tickled my neck. "Disappear for me, Tab. I'll call you when we find our home." I whispered and she nipped my finger in a friendly way before hooting and vanishing off. I watched her fly away, jealous at how easily she coul escape, but I snapped out of it and hurried down stairs when I heard mother shouting.

"Auriolus, love, come on! They will be arriving soon and I need your help!" I came downstairs and saw her with a two wands and a small bag, like mine.

"Here, this is your new wand, Dragon heartstring and Cherry wood, 12.5 inches. I stole these wands from the shop in Knockturn Alley, so they are, technically, rightfully mine. I just need you to disarm me from this wand." She said, placing her new wand on the floor, so she was holding, what would soon be, mine. I disarmed her and caught my new one. It burned in my hand and it felt incredible. I had never had my own true wand before: my 'real' wand had been made by old wand maker, who my father threatened to kill otherwise, when I had been five years old. So I guess something was just missing for me.

I smiled up at my mother, a true grin. "I like this one." I said happily, twirling it through my fingers expertly.

"Good, now place your old wand on the floor so I can destroy it, along with this thing." She chucked her wedding ring on the floor and waited for my wand, and hers, to join it. When the three items were on the floor, muttered a complex spell, waving her wand about. I picked up our bags and waited for her to finish the spell.

"Bellatrix and Auriolus Mysticus Black." A booming sound filled the room, causing me to cover my ears. It echoed through the room and caused a loud ringing in my ears. I panicked when I saw my mother on the floor. What had just happened?

"Mother?" I asked, panicking a little when she didn't respond instantly. She was lying on the floor.

After a moment, she pulled herself up, looking far too happy. "Good." when she saw my shocked face, she laughed, patting my shouder. "I should have warned you. I am now officially unmarried to Him and our wands are destroyed, so we cannot be tracked. We must go though, as I reckon the aurors will be here in a minute. Trouble is though, the spell has a bit of a kick to it." I raised my eyebrows at her and she ony shrugged. "Don't ask, it worked, that's all that matters now. Come on." She offered me her hand and I grabbed the bags, closing my eyes as we apparated away, finally leaving the cruel world of Lestrange behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know no one reviewed last chapter, but oh well! over 100 people have visited it!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>We landed in a pit. This was odd, why were we in a pit, a very dark pit?<p>

"Mother?"

"Shh, I must apologize to Cissy and Andi, you've never met Andi have you? She's my other sister, not spoken about because my Mother, Father and hu-husband," she spat that last word out, the look of detest on her face was quite scary. "They classed her as a 'blood traitor' and banned her name. It was awful, only Cissy understood how I felt. Andi was the middle one, 2 years younger then me, 2 years older then Cissy. She stopped a lot of fights breaking out between me and Cissy. Yet, then she was gone, just vanished. There was a note explaining everything, and I was happy for her. Cissy and I wanted to join her, but we didn't have a man waiting for us, and if we left, there would be no money for us. We would die."

"Look, let's go meet Andi then. You'll feel better. Aunt Cissy won't be here will she?" I asked, looking round this dank hole still wondering where we were. Mother just laughed as I looked around.

"Come." Once again, I took her hand and we apparated outside a small, yet cosy looking cottage, surrounded by fields. "Andi? Cissy?" Mother shouted, not entering the gate.

"Who is that! How do y- BELLA!" Aunt Cissy stood at the door, looking slightly rumpled. Her hair was in need of a good brush and her clothes looked like she hadn't changed them for months. Her eyes were red and she didn't have usual amounts of make up on. Mother dropped her wand on the floor and ran towards her. They grasped each other so tightly I was amazed they could breath!

"I'm so sorry Cissy. He ruined our lives. They ruined our lives. I am so sorry!" Mother was now sobbing. Cissy had calmed down and she motioned me to follow them inside. Tabella, I could see, was perched on the cockrel at the top of the house. I picked up the bags and her wand.

"Auri, your Aunt is in there. Explain everything please, I need to speak with your mother. I'll place your things upstairs." I had always liked Cissy, because she was so kind to me and mother. Uncle Lucius was a prat as well. He and Father used to sit in the parlor all evening and plot deaths, laugh at innocent people. I wanted to at least try and stop it, but I couldn't. I did what Aunt Cissy asked and entered, what appeared to be a, a small sitting room.

"Andi?" I asked the woman on the seatte. She had her back to me, but I was startled at how much she looked like my mother. They were of similar height and they had the same, messy hair. Gathered up with lots of grips, all curly. I knew mother never bothered to brush it if she wasn't forced to, looks like Andi was the same. I saw a little head on the floor, but just ignored it. I presumed it was a doll, as it had yellow hair.

"Yes? Bel- oh, hello. Bella, I, I thought you were dead! You look so young!" I turned around, confused. Then I realised. Apparently, I was my mother down to the last eyelash, I looked just like her, and I suppose I do see it sometimes, especially when I see pictures of her from school. I was glad, I was nothing like Him. That was why, I guessed, Andi thought I was my mother.

"No, I'm not Bella, I'm her daughter, Auriolus, or Auri. Your the Aunt I never knew about." She looked shocked, but came towards me and held me close. It felt so nice to be hugged out of love. Father never, ever hugged me, only nodded his head in approval or growled at me. Mother hadn't hugged me properly in months, she was too scared. She hugged me out of fear and worry and relief, she hadn't hugged me out of love in a long time.

"I'm so sorry Auri, if only I'd of known, I could of helped you and your Mother. She must have felt awful." I felt tears drip on my shoulder. I started crying too. That man had ruined our lives. He was vermin, needed to be killed good and proper. Painfully and viciously.

"Aunt, what's happened? Why is Mother here? Why don't I know anything about you?" I asked her, she pulled back but kept her hands on my shoulders, ignoring me.

"You look just like your mother did at 18, you are 18 aren't you?"

"No, I'm 17. Please, what am I doing here? Why did mother come here? Am I missing something?" She sighed, and started to explain.

"Your Mother needs help. You won't know about her past will you. Although I was ignored by every dark pureblood family, it didn't matter because I had Ted and Cissy and Bella to help me. Course, when Ted and I married, Bella and Cissy were unable to attend and I knew no one else in my family was interested, so we had a muggle wedding. Bella and Cissy sent congratulations, but that was the last I heard from them, over 25 years ago. I had my little Nymphadora, and I couldn't contact them. They obviously couldn't contact me either, or I would know about you and my late nephew Draco."

"Draco is dead." I said, stunned. He was an arse hole as well, but I didn't want him to die, at least he showed some human feelings, and I knew that Aunt Cissy loved him dearly, maybe this why she was crying, after all, The Hogwarts Battle had ceased a couple hours ago. Suddenly, I heard Aunt Cissy scream.

"Cissy! Bella! What's happened?" Aunt Andi yelled, leaving me in the room, with the doll. Father never allowed me dolls. I was lucky he gave permission for the owl. Tabella was my only true friend, for I was hated by everyone at school. I was a Slytherin, so all the other houses hated me and the Slytherins thought I was too nice and too perfect and too clever, so they hated me as well. My only friend was Tabella and Mother. I had always wanted a doll, to talk about my feelings, to pretend I had a true friend.

I approached the doll, but it suddenly moved, scaring the life out of me! As I came to face it, I realised it was not a doll, but a little boy. A tiny baby, he could only be a month old at most! I sat down next to the sleeping child and placed my hand on his. He tightened his fingers around mine, making me smile fully for the first time in months.

Bellas POV

"What's going on! You could of woken Teddy! You knew he was sleeping Cissy!" Andi came in the room, whisper yelling at us. I was huddled on the bed, with Cissy consoling me. I hated it though, it was because of my ex-husband that her son was dead, I didn't deserve her kindness. If only I had been brave enough to stand up to Mother and Father in the first place! Cissy had screamed when I first told her what He had done. Yet, when I started to sob, scared she would hate me, she held me close, blaming him, never me. This made things better that she didn't hate me, but worse that the grief she was feeling was being transferred into love for me.

"I'm sorry Andi. It's good to see you. I'm here to apologize, if you'll give me the chance." I said, looking up. She threw herself at the bed as well, wrapping her arms around both of us.

"Bella, Bella, you have no idea how much I have missed you." Andi muttered into my ear. I sobbed louder and held them more tightly. They had no idea just how awful life had been without them.

"Andi, I have no idea how I've been able to survive without you! I am so sorry for ignoring you, but I needed the help of Mother and Father, you-you were brave, you defied them! I wish I had been as brave as you. I guess the only reason I stayed was because, shortly after you left.

"I was married and within a year, pregnant with my little Auri, and as much as I hated Him, He had the right to know his little girl. That was the least I owed Him, Godric knows why though! I guess, He was allowing me to stay at his home, for free without having to do too much work, even though there was no house elf, there was still very little to do. Magic solved most problems, except for the cooking, but, I was, well, I was average at that. He didn't complain, as long as everything went His way.

"When little Auri was born, everything changed. I devoted every spare minute of my time to her. I stayed up all night just to watch her sleep, this infuriated Him though. He told me that I was HIS wife and I was supposed to obey Him and be there for Him when He wanted me to be there. Course, I kicked off and yelled at Him that I was my own person, not some doll he could play with when He get bored. This caused Him to get angry, that's when He threw me against the bed, causing me to earn this lovely scar here." I pointed to my lower back, revealing the raised pink scar across it. It was still painful to touch.

"Bella, why did you stay? Why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed Cissy, but I ignored her. She knew the rules of wizarding marriage. The marriage cannot be broken until a partner dies.

"After that, He seemed to get a thirst for hurting me. I knew He would never, ever kill me as the Dark Lord had forbade us to kill another follower. So, everynight, He would return from work and demand that I follow him into our spare room. I would follow, or course, knowing that if I didn't, He would hurt Auri. Nothing, I repeat nothing, would ever harm Auri, not because of me. It was always different, sometimesHhe would test out new curses and hexes the Dark Lord had taught Him, other times, He would sit on a chair and just stare at me for hours. The worst time was when He attempted to hurt me, with His hands.

"He had stormed through the door to parlour, where I had been reading quitely. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me upstairs. I was dragged into the spare room again, He threw me on the bed and landed on top of me. I guessed what was coming and rolled out the way. He was furious and pulled me back, just this time, I fought back. He wasn't used to this. I always obeyed whatever He wanted, but I refused to do this with little Auri in the next room. He got angry, He started throwing stuff at me. At first it was only pillows and the bedsheets at me, I fell to the floor, but His rage continued. He jumped off the bed and ran forwards, towards the wall. He hit it with such anger that He left a large crack in it. I cowered away from Him, trying to slip under the bed, but He saw me. He told me not to move or she'd get it. I froze, I couldn't let him hurt her. He advanced towards me, but He stopped as He saw the fireplace. I had lit it this morning, but I had forgotten about it until now. I saw an evil grin on His face. He picked up the poker and came towards me smirking evilly.

"You will listen and obey me, you ungrateful little wretch." I couldn't breathe, I knew this would hurt, more then anything He had ever done before. I yelled 'Protego!' He flew to the other side of the room, leaving an even larger gap in the wall.

"You little - CRUCIO!" He just got so angry, I saw Him shaking, He did it. the cruciatus curse. It was, it was horrific.

"I laid there for what felt like hours, it was merely minutes. I heard Auri crying in the next room, I couldn't leave her. I scooped up my wand and attempted to heal what he'd done, physically at least. I went to go see Auri."

"Oh Godric, Bella! Why didn't you tell me? I came round the next day!" breathed Cissy, tears pouring down her cheeks. I smiled weakly, remembering His threat.

"Well, if I'd of told you, I would have to of killed you. He threatened me again. Saying you would be next, if I told what He did to me."

"Bella, are you ok now? I-I know, stupid question, but I can obliviate the memories, I can make you forget He ever existed." I laughed feebly, remembering how Andi used to obliviate me after I caught her sneaking in late. Course, she gave me the memories back after some time, but it was too late to tell on her then.

"I'm fine now, I guess I just learnt to forget. I knew I needed to get into these Death Eater meetings. Even though the Dark Lord was gone, I knew he would return. I asked Him to get me a place, but He just laughed, told me it was no place for a 'little girl.' This made me more determined, and after I killed an innocent muggle for leering at me, I was accepted. I hated it and wanted to leave straight away, but I knew, I knew this was were He was the most vulgar. I had to stay, to distract Him, so He would stop hurting me. It worked, He left me alone until Auri's 4th year at Hogwarts. It was tiring, being a Death Eater. The Dark Lord had returned, and we were expected to do a lot of work for him. I didn't mind as this meant that He was too tired when we got in to even get undressed, He simply fell into bed.

"The next morning though, I was awake at 7, so I could prepare Auri's room. I was collecting her later that day from Kings Cross. He told me to stay in bed. I couldn't refuse; He froze me. He laughed as I was unable to move, unble to protest, unable to scream. He told me I was too old, hypocrite! He was three years older than me! He said he would get the Dark Lords permission, He was going to kill me, and then He was going to take Auri for His own."

"Oh!"

I stopped, aware that that 'oh' belonged to Auri. I ran to the door and I saw her standing there, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh Merlin Auri! you- you weren't supposed- I was going to explain, when- when you were older." She just stood there, looking so confused, I grasped her close to me, but she was frozen. Andi and Cissy came over and hugged us. I felt, cared for. I didn't understand, no one had ever cared for me before, but now, now everything had changed.

"Hey, you two can stay here. I'll take Teddy in my room, Cissy is in the spare room, but I guess you two will have to share I'm afraid." I held Andi closer, hoping I was forgiven for everything that had happened in the past.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's nothing, come on, we'd best get something to eat. It's been a very long night."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing Titch95!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Can- can I, can I hold him?" I asked, approaching the little boy, with multi coloured hair.<p>

"Of course, I think he would be your second cousin? He's Tonks' son." Andi said, but when she said Tonks. I froze.

"T-Tonks!" I spluttered. He had mentioned, right before I killed had Him, about killing a couple with the name of Tonks.

"Yes? She was my daughter. Why?"

"Oh Godric. Oh my- Auri! We need to leave!" I yelled, I was now shaking with fear, I was so angry and scared at the same time. My _*husband*_ had killed my niece, I needed to kill Him, his brother, everyone in his god forsaken family!

"Bella, just, just CALM DOWN!" Cissy had grabbed my shoulders and had turned me around to face her. She looked stricken, she had guessed what I was thinking. Seeing my face obviously confirmed her thoughts.

"He didn't ..." Cissy gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand, loosening her grip on me, causing me to fall to the ground.

o~O~o

"MUM!"

"Mother."

"What?"

"Pardon."

"What is she talking about Aunt Andi?"

"Proper grammar, your Mother is very particular." I stirred at the sound of Andi's voice, unsure of what had just happened.

"What happened to me? Auri! Auri! Where are you? Are you ok?" I asked, sitting up too fast, causing my head to spin.

"Mother, Mother, I am fine! What happened to you? I heard you calling, but when I came downstairs, Aunt Andi was fanning you with a dish cloth an Aunt Cissy was sitting on the seatte, staring into space."

I let my head fall back to the floor, unaware of what had happened. I guess I fainted, from shock I suppose.

"Listen, Auri. I need someone to look after Teddy while I speak with your Mother. I'll find out what happened and then I'll call you through, but please, for now, keep Teddy out of the way. Please." She was pleading with Auri. I didn't want her to go, and I knew she was the same. It was for the best though, I couldn't discuss this when she was on the room.

"Fine." She muttered darkly, taking Teddy in her arms and leaving the room. Once we heard the backdoor slam, I let out a breath I never knew I was holding.

"Bella, tell me what happened and tell me what happened now." Andi looked so determined that I felt slightly scared.

"Andi, I'm afraid we must leave. It was, I mean it was Him who- He did- well, I mean, it was Him that killed her. Your daughter. I need to go, with Auri, to His Manor. I know that his brother lives and I will brutally harm him in everyway possible until dead, this will be my revenge. That family has cost me everything! If it weren't for Auri, I would be dead, or mental at least. I know, I know that I don't deserve kindness. I should have stood up to Him. I should have, but I didn't. I am a coward and I shall take Auri and we will leave you alone, to try and forget us."

"Bellatrix, when will you learn!" Andi was sobbing now, clinging on to me tightly. "YOU DID NOT KILL HER! I know you wouldn't ever hurt her, you never meet her, but Tonks had your mischievious air about things and didn't really care for rules. She also had so much energy, she passed on her metamorphasizing to little Teddy here. Bella, it was not your fault, so please, please, stop blaming yourself! I have already lost a lot of family members. Please don't make me add your name to that list." Andi had calmed down a bit, but she wasn't quite back to normal, she was crying a little. I suppose we all were though.

"Sorry for acting like that, I guess I was plotting, what we will do to get them back, The Lestranges that is." Cissy said, coming over and placing her hands in each of ours. I grinned, Cissy was excellent with revenge. We huddled together and tried to plan what we, or I, would do to them. Andi just wanted to forget it, being the 'true Gryffindor' that she was. Cissy and I laughed at her though, revenge was sweet, and I longed to feel the taste of it again. We wanted them dead. Clear and simple, but I was known for playing with my food before I ate it. That, I was good at, and that was what I was going to do to them. Every last one.

* * *

><p>"Mother! When are we going to eat! I haven't had food since yesterday!" I heard Auri yelling from the kitchen, but, for once, I didn't care. I loved Auri more then anything, but right now, sitting under this oak tree, watching the world around me, I felt at peace, at ease, and nothing was going to ruin that for me. Not even my little girl.<p>

"Shh! Your Mother needs alone time. She'll be along soon." I heard Cissy shushing her. I reminded myself to make it up to Auri later and to thank Cissy.

As I sat under the tree, I let the memories unfold in front of me. I had been bottled up for long, that it had felt so strange to talk to someone about how I felt, and then to have someone actually care for what I thought. I absent mindedly ran my finger along the large line on my arm. He had been testing a enchanted knife on me. It left permanent scars. I didn't feel the physical pain anymore, but I still had nightmares. I forced them out of my mind, starting to tear up at the memory. He had left me for dead, after skimming the knife over me, only really cutting in on my arm. The memory was far more painful then the actual thing. I heard someone approaching the tree, I presumed it was Auri, so I ignored them.

"'Ello Beautiful." I tried to turn around and stand up at the same time, causing me to stumble into the tree. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I tensed at this contact, knowing that had this been Him, I would end up in horrific pain.

"Hey darlin', why so tense?" I knew this voice, it was so soothing, that I relaxed into the strangers arms. I spun around in his arms to face him. The wind whipped my hair over my eyes, so I couldn't see the mans face, he brushed my unruly locks behind me my ear so I could face him properly.

"You!" I gasped, but I didn't pull away.

"Yes love, it's me, why? You scared?" I shook my head and buried it into his chest, wrapping him a close hug. I couldn't believe that Scabior had found me. We had been friends since school, but after I married, I had been forced to avoid Scabior, as he didn't meet my husbands standards.

"Merlin, I've missed you, how have you been?" I asked, still not letting go of him.

"Not bad love, missed you summit awful. Don't matter now though, because you're here now. How are you? Heard he's finally gone. Means you're allowed to speak to me now, yes?" I nodded my head into his chest, felt him tighten his grip.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in London? Why are you in Cornwall?" I asked, not letting go of him, just pulling back so I could face him. He was just as beautiful as I remembered. I meet him in my first year at Hogwarts and we were best friends, we dated from 4th year till our 7th year. We had to end it because I had to marry Him. It broke my heart because He banned me from speaking his name, never mind meeting him. We used to owl each other at night, but I was caught by Him, so that was the end of that.

"Well beau'iful, I had been working in central London, but I heard that you were in some kinda trouble. So I appara'ed to yh. I felt yh in 'ere." He pulled my finger to his heart. It made me go weak at the knees. I placed my hand over his heart, and my other one in his hair. I stared into his chocolate eyes, while he stared back. His hands now entwinded in my hair. We stayed this way for a while, until Cissy interrupted us.

"Bella! Your dinner is ready!" I blinked, forgetting that only 12 hours ago, I had been fighting for the Dark Lord. It felt like an eternity had passed since then.

"Come on, I'm not losing you again." I clasped Scabiors hand and pulled him into Andi's small cottage.

"Mot- don't I know you, Mister?" Auri had been standing at the door when I entered the building. I tried to drop his hand, but he held on tighter, grinning at me. She was looking at Scabior with curiousity. I saw from her eyes that she had no hate or fear against him.

"Auri, love, this is my best friend. You will have seen him in pictures from my Hogwarts days. He knew something was wrong, so he has come to help me get by. Do you mind sleeping in the sitting room, we have a lot to catch up on?" Her eyes light up with shock!

"Ok, but the sitting room is directly underneath the spare room." Auri said, her eyes dancing slightly, she must of seen me blush. I couldn't believe my own daughter was saying this to me, complete role reversal. She skipped out of the room, taking a large jug of water in the direction of the eating room.

"Wait. Are you sayin' I've gotta sleep 'ere, in a smal' cott'ge, wiv strangers." I blushed again, cursing myself for acting like a school girl.

"If you want to, I would really like to catch up with everything that has happened to you since I last saw you. That was Auri by the way, my daughter. Remember when I told you about her? She was only a year old then. Hasn't the time gone fast!"

"It has ain't it. But, you know, your still beau'iful." He turned to face me, my breathing became shallow and I was gasping slightly, but I wouldn't pull away. His arms snaked around my hips and my hands went to his hair, playing with it in my hands. "I've missed you so much Black."

"Do- don't speak." I noticed that his breathing was the same as mine, shallow and gaspy. He pulled me to his chest, so there was now no space between us. I leaned forward to kiss him. I felt his face come towards mine and our foreheads touched. We stayed this way for a second, looking right into each others soul. He leaned in, when I heard a gasp at the door.

"Oh, right, emm, well, Bella, Cissy wants you to eat your supper now and go to bed." I sprang away from him, blushing furiously. He just grinned, but swung round to see who had interrupted us.

"Sorry Andi. We're just coming, is it ok if Scabior stays? We- we'll be quiet, you won't even know he's here." I asked her, reaching for his hand and bringing him into the eating room, behind Andi.

"Course Bella, but Teddy is in bed at 7, so please don't talk to loudly."

"Thank you." I said, truely meaning it for once."Come and meet Cissy, Scabior, you haven't seen each other in ages. I know that Auri will want to meet you too!" I started to ramble a bit, but he shut me up by squeezing my hand. "Sorry, got carried away."

"Well, that is so like you Bella, I wouldn't expect anything different." We entered the sitting room and Cissy pounced on him at once.

"SCABIOR! Is that you! Well, you've not changed at all have you! It's me, Narcissa." We had only just entered the room and Cissy had embraced him. I laughed at Cissy, as she and Scabior had always got on well together.

"Hey, Mother? Do you want peas and carrots?" I snapped out of my day dream and grinned at Auri, she knew the answer, but she clearly wanted me to look like a pig.

"Yes Auri. I would love both peas and carrots." I smiled sweetly at her, treating her the way she treated me whenever He didn't eat with us.

I advanced towards my heaping plate, eyeing the food ravinously.

"Mind if I sit with you love?"

"Course." I smiled at him, and grasped his hand, ignoring they way Auri goggled at me. Supper was a pleasent affair as we all caught up with each other and Scabior and Auri both got on well as they had both read an awful lot. Afterwards though, when Andi was putting Teddy to bed, I started falling asleep. I hadn't slept properly for years, mainly because He kept me up with his snoring, or the pain that had been inflicted on me. But, now I felt safe, and for once, I longed for the sleep to come. I noticed that Auri was the same, hardly keeping her eyes open.

"Bella, I'm going upstairs to help Andi with Teddy, then I think I'll go to bed, it's been a long day." I smiled greatfully at her.

"Yes, I'll be going to bed as well, like you said, it's been a long day." Cissy went upstairs, leaving Scabior, Auri and I in the sitting room. I flicked my wand and a bed appeared for Auri, Scabior left the room and went upstairs as well.

"Mother, please be careful, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt again." I smiled as I gave Auri a hug, as she got into bed.

"I know, I'll be careful, but I know that Scabior would kill himself to protect us. I've missed him so much, but I'll expain in the morning, you're shattered." She hugged me back and settled down.

"Goodnight Mother."

"Night Auri." I crossed the room and blew out the candle, she was asleep before I had shut the door.

As I climbed the stairs, I felt my eyes closing, I forced myself to stay awake, but I just couldn't, I half sat, half fell to the floor. All I can remember is a strong pair of arms lifting me up.

* * *

><p>Sorry about Scabior's accent, but I'm not brilliant at that stuff, so leave a review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>I had never felt so happy, I was wrapped in a warm, soft duvet with a soft, feather pillow under my hand. I sighed and rolled over contently.<p>

"Mornin' babe." I was stunned and sat up quickly, wondering where that had come from. Scabior chuckled and pulled me back down towards him. I sighed again and let him pull me into his chest.

"What happened last night?" I asked, hoping he would know.

"Well, after putting your girl to bed, I came to see if I could push these two beds together, but I saw you fall on the step, so I picked you up and put you into bed. From the way you snuggled into the pillow, I presumed that you were just too tired to do anything. So I pushed the beds together anyway and, well, here we are!"

"What time is it?"

"About 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"WHAT! I slept for 18 hours!" I was stunned, I only ever got 2 hours sleep at most!

"Yes, you did, but it was ok, you should do it more often. I like watching you sleep, you seem so at ease with the world. I missed that about you Bella. You used to be so carefree, now, well now you look like you have the world to care for!" I smiled slightly, because I felt awful, but being with Scabior, made me better.

"Yes, well, I always feel better when I'm with you. Promise not to leave me again love?" He pulled me up to face him, placing his hands in mine.

"Bellatrix Black, I promise to never, ever leave or hurt you. Ever." He looked me straight in the eye, and I knew I could trust him with my life. Before I realised what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed him. A light press of my lips on his, only meaning to last a second or so, but his hand found its way around my waist and he pulled me right into him, kissing me back passionatly. My hands were entwinded in his hair, and I fet like I was flying. This was the best feeling in the world. We finally pulled back, grinning sheepishy at each other.

"Wow." Was all I could muster. That had been incredible. I had never felt so alive. When I kissed him, I felt like a little school-girl again.

"Yeah, I have missed you so much Bella." He murmered, stroking my cheek. I blushed slightly but I focused on him and all of my embarrassment vanished. He removed his hand, but I pulled it back to my cheek, missing his touch instantly. He grinned and obeyed immediatly. We stared in each others eyes for, what felt like, an eternity, we only stopped when I heard Cissy calling me.

"Bella? You up? You should eat something." She knocked on the door and Scabior sprang out of the bed and I pretended to be asleep.

"Come in. She's been a'sleepin' for 18 hou's. Fink we should wake 'er." I saw Cissy nod and I had to hide my smile at how good Scabior was at lying.

"Bella? Bella dear, you need to wake up. Auri has been asking for you." I shrugged Cissy's hands off me and faked a yawn.

"Whatzatime?" I asked sheepishly, my hair covering my face so Cissy didn't see my grin.

"It's 2 o'clock Bella. I'm waking you because you need to eat something. Andi says you can stay in bed, but I think Auri wants to speak to you." She brushed my hair out of my face and smiled warmly at me. "I'll let you get dressed." She shoot a warning look at Scabior and I knew that she wanted him to follow her, but he ignored her, looking only at me.

"Ok, Scabior and I will be down in a minute Cissy." She took the hint and stalked out of the room. Soon as she had left the room, Scabior cast a silencing charm before I burst out laughing. He came over to the bed and pulled me up to his face and twirled me around the room, I was still laughing and so was he.

"Di-did you see, see her face, did you see her fac-" He was silent by the end, we had stopped spinning and he was looking right into my soul.

"I feel dizzy, maybe, maybe we should stop spinning."

"We have stopped Bella." I looked at him, and he leaned forward, covering my mouth his. I responded instantly, kissing him back. I ran my hands up his back and into his hair, delighted at the small groan he made at this action. Suddenly, I pulled away, leaving him gawping in the middle of the room.

"What was that for!" I simply grinned at him and slipped into the bathroom, noticing for the first time that I was still wearing yesterdays clothes. I sighed in relief, glad he hadn't tried to undress me and place me in a nightdress. I saw my bag in the corner and I picked out some clean clothes.

When I was ready, I opened the door silently, peeking into the bedroom. I had to hold back a gasp as I saw he had taken his waistcoat off and was lying on the bed, wearing only his thin trousers and a large, pirate like shirt. I ducked back into the bathroom and I began to breath normally. Why was he doing this to me? It was so infuritating! I made a lot of noise and then I made a scene of opening the bathroom door, as if warning him that he better be decent.

"Come along Bella! You know it's a pull door, not a push." I grinned when the door full open.

"Sorry, guess I'm just hungry."

"Ah, would your majesty like an escort to lunch?"

"I would, good sir." I said, linking my arm into his. We walked down the stairs together and entered the kitchen. I saw Auri and Teddy sitting under the tree I was under yesterday. Cissy and Andi were deep in conversation. Andi had her back to me, but from the way she was sitting, I sensed something wasn't quite right. When she turned around, I saw she was crying. I dropped Scabiors arm and ran to her side.

"Shh Andi, shh, what's wrong, it's ok. Calm down. Nothings going to harm us." I looked at Cissy and mouthed 'what happened'. She shook her head and nodded towards the children that were entering the room.

"MAAAA." Andi head snapped up and she ran to Teddy and cuddled him close to her, looking like she would never let him go.

"Hey Scabior, do you mind taking Auri and Teddy to visit Diagon Alley? I know that Auri needs some robes and I would like to get Teddy a nice little broom. You better disguise Auri though, incase they come looking for her." He nodded his head and Auri glared daggers at me, demanding to know what was going on. 'Sorry, later', I mouthed at her, she still looked furious but took Teddy from Andi and clapsed Scabiors hand.

"What the hell has happened!" I asked, from the way that Cissy recoiled slightly, I had the 'death' glare in my eye.

"Andi, should I?" Cissy asked, Andi nodded her head and sunk back into her chair, burying her face in her hands.

"Well?"

"Oh Bella, it's them again. they know that Auri lives. They know that you live. They are trying to find you, kill you, and take her." I gasped, why was Andi crying then.

"But why is Andi-"

"Because they went to Teds family home. They tortured his parents, we know this because Kingsley came over this morning. Andi and Teddy have always been clean, they checked my wand and I've been cleared as well. I asked about Auri and Scabior, they said Auri is a classed Death Eater, but Scabior is clean, he has been working for the ministry under cover. Spying on the wereabouts of Snatchers and Death Eaters, he has been very valuble apparently and he has high standing at the ministry now. However, if you hand your self over, Auri will be cleared." I was silent. I knew how much Teds family meant to Andi, that was all she had left of him. And poor Auri, being wanted because of me! At least Scabior and Cissy ok.

"I'm going. Tonight. I will go to the Lestrange Manor, kill His Mother, Father and Brother, then I'll hand myself over. Look after Auri and Scabior for me, please."

"No, no, Bella, you don't understand. Teds Mother and Father have to come here. There isn't enough room for all of us, so I need to build an extension, which involves ministry workers over everyday! I don't know how to save you all." She said the last bit quitely. I sighed in relief.

"Oh Andi! Don't worry about Auri and I! I bought a cottage on the beach. We, we'll go tomorrow, early. Scabior will protect us from the ministry. We'll be safe and I'll visit often. But I will kill them tonight."

"Bella. You are going no where tonight. Teds Mother and Father at at St Mungos just now. They won't be allowed to leave for at least a week. Stay here today and tomorrow, relax and just sleep and eat. After that we will go and check that your cottage is in order. Then you can kill 'em, take Auri and Scabior to the cottage and you go and kill them.

"Don't come back here. We can't protect this house, they might be able to track you here. If you go to your cottage, they won't know were you've gone. We can pretend you've gone to visit a long lost cousin, that's obsessed with the dark arts. He could live in Africa or America!" Cissy was right. I wasn't exactly stable at the moment and I hadn't been to the cottage in a year and a half!

"Ok, if you like. I would like to stay here, with you for a few days, you know to make up for all those lost years." Andi cut me off by wrapping me in a tight hug. Cissy joined in as well and I felt so stunned that they still wanted me to be here. I actually felt loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"You know Bella, your daughters bloody awful to shop with!" I laughed as we climbed into bed. He had only got back from Diagon Alley half an hour ago with a sleeping Teddy and a delighted Auri. It was only 8 o'clock, but Cissy, Andi and I had eaten supper an hour ago. I left some for Auri and Scabior, but they had ate at The Leaky Cauldron.<p>

"Oh and why is that?" I said in a mock offened voice.

"Because she acts just like her Mother, so I have a hard time keeping my hands off her." He said, murmering into my neck, I sighed in content. But I had to shake him off to reply to what he had just said.

"I hope the reason my daughter is so happy is to do with the new dress robes I told you to get."

"Well, actually, she got three pairs because a nice boy took a liking to her and gave her a free pair of robes and I got her a pair, to, well to bribe her into liking me." I laughed and buried my face deep into his chest. I had managed to get changed into my night gown and I hid under the covers before he saw me.

"Really? I hope Auri will be able to speak to him again, I don't like her being lonely. How did you disguise her?"

"I just changed her hair colour and made her face slightly different. If a Death Eater or ministry official saw us, we woulda been stuffed, but we were fine and I think she really likes me. She's really worried about you, thinks that you are mentally hurt and, well she asked if I would look after her if anything happened to you, I said yes, if you don't mind that is." I was stunned. Auri found it hard to open up to people, I think she has only ever told her true feelings to Tabella or me.

"I was going to ask you to look after her if anything happened to me! Oh, emm, well, I was just wondering, if, well, only if you want- you don't have to- I would like it if, if, if you could move in with Auri and I." Silence. "You-you don't have to, I -we-we won't mind, I would lo-" He silenced me by pressing a desperate kiss to my lips, pushing me further into the bed. I pulled away and gasped for air.

"Can I take that as a yes." I asked deviously, twirling my hair around my finger. He just stared as I lept on him again, unable to control myself. I kissed him furiously. His hands ran everywhere, as did mine. I wanted him, nothing more, I straddled his lap and he fell back onto the bed. He pulled away from my mouth and pressed soft kisses into my neck and my shoulders. I started to moan as this felt so, right! He bit on my neck causing me to yelp.

"Bella! What's wrong!" I pulled away from him and ran into the toilet. He just laid there, frozen in shock. I managed to close the door just in time as Cissy burst into the bedroom.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" I heard Scabior ask.

"I thought I heard Bella yell?" She sounded suspicous. She probably noticed how my side of the bed was slightly rumpled and how his face was bright red.

"Yes, sorry, I-I slipped. I'm fine now, sorry if I disturbed you." I said back. I heard her growl, and then she muttered something I didn't quite catch. After a minute of two, I came out of the bathroom, to see that Cissy had left. I grabbed my wand and I cast a silencing charm and I managed to lock the door so 'alohamora' wouldn't work.

"Does this mean that we are alone now Ms Black." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes. I guess it does." I said, turning around and looking into those beautiful eyes. I noticed that all he was wearing was a thin pair of cotton pyjama trousers. I blushed as I ran my hand down his bare chest. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he groaned at my touch and moved us over to the bed, dropping me onto it and then climbing on top of me. I realised all that was separating us was his thin cotton trousers, my corset, bloomers and nightgown. I couldn't do this, not now. I was distracted when he kissed me though. All thoughts of being sensible left me and I could think of was how much I wanted him.

"Scabior, we shouldn't." He just growled as he moved his mouth down my neck. My eyes fluttered with how much I loved this, but I forced myself to see sense.

"No. Please, just please stop." He did and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I-I got carried away."

"No, I did too. I'm, I'm not saying never, I'm saying not now." I blushed at that, but he just grinned and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and then settling us under the bedsheets. We cuddled together and I felt so happy that, unlike Him, he didn't force me into anything. He was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Bella?"<p>

"Hmm," I asked, sitting up, wondering what was going on.

"I need to go into work. Need to check everythings under control, but you'll be interested to hear that I am now in charge of The Bellatrix and Auriolus Lestrange hunt. They don't know that you are unmarried." I wasn't really paying attention, I was too tired and his voice was so perfect.

"Ok, stay safe love, be home soon." He kissed my forehead and left the room, to floo to the ministry. I just laid in bed for ten minutes thinking over last night. I couldn't belive I had told him no! I felt so stupid now, at least he is still here, and he didn't hurt me. I got up and magically tided the bathroom and the bedroom. I got ready for the day and I went downstairs to see Andi and Auri in the kitchen. They were laughing! I hadn't heard that sound in a while.

"What's so funny love?" I asked, giving Auri a proper hug as I had been neglecting her a bit. She blushed slightly and Andi laughed. "What am I missing?"

"Oh nothing dear Bella, if you can't see it then well, my theory is correct!" Andi laughed again and left towards the living room.

"Auri?"

"I-It's nothing Mother." she sighed and stared out of the window, a wistful look on her face. I think I understood now.

"Is this something to do with the young man you met in the robe shop yesterday?" I asked, approaching her carefully. By the way she blushed I presumed that this was a yes. "Ah, young love, well dearie, does he know who you really are?" I said it in a joking voice but she blushed more and nodded her head. That shocked me.

"B-But how! Scabior assured me you were properly disguised."

"I already knew Blaise Mother, from school. If I had to pick the best person at school, it would be him. He is clever and funny and smart. I really like him."

"Blaise? What's his last name?"

"Zabini. Why?" I knew I had recogised it!

"His father was like yours, vulgar. His mother was Cissy's age and always very kind to us, but I believe she died giving birth to her little boy." She gasped, shocked that I knew his Mother.

"His Father is dead, he told me so, he now works at Madame Malkins as an apprentice, he sleeps above the shop because he doesn't have a home as all his Fathers money was left to his younger brother. Another 'pureblood maniac'."She sighed sadly, fiddling with the laces on her new dress, I saw her corset was undone at the back as well. She had clearly just woken up.

"Here, let me lace that properly." She shuffled towards me and I fixed the strings into place. "There, nice and proper. Why don't you ask him to live with us Auri. We don't need any money and he won't tell on us. I can see you clearly love him in some way." Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"But Mother! What if he doesn't like me that way and I am only 17 afterall!"

"Darling, I am 47, I first met Scabior when I was 11. Yes, you got that right, after 36 years, I still love him more then I ever loved your Father. I was 11, you are 17, I reckon it could work. you never know until you try." She just stood there for a moment, contemplating what I had just said, she suddenly smiled and ran into the sitting room to get Tabella, even from the kitchen I heard the furious scribble of her quill against the thick parchment.

A silver light flashed through the window and stopped in front of me. I noticed it was Scabiors stoat patronus.

"Items found. Points to you. Take Auri and go." I didn't even think, I just ran to Auri and grabbed her hand and we apparated to the safe cottage, by the sea.


End file.
